Shikon no Tama University
by KailJoy
Summary: AU. Four girls,two of them from a powerful family, are starting their first year at Shikon no Tama University. As they try to get along with their roomates, they have to confront the pasts they thought they left behind. SessKag,SangoMiroku,InuKikyo


Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age:18

Species: Dragon Demoness

Relations: Her father : Lord Rioshan Higurashi of the East, her mother : Imyai Higurashi, and Kikyo Higurashi, her twin sister. Her younger Brother: Souta Higurashi.

Abilities: Sword fighting, Partial Miko powers, Martial Arts, her demon powers. Her dragon form.

Description: Not much is known about Kagome Higurashi. After her father's untimely death, her grandfather took over the position. She disappeared for about six years before returning to her family to go to collage.

Note: Her mother and Grandfather both wish that her last name not be revealed. She will be known as Kagome Himayi.

* * *

Name: Kikyo Higurashi

Age:18

Species: Dragon Demoness.

Relations: Her father : Lord Rioshan Higurashi of the East, her mother : Imyai Higurashi, and Kagome Higurashi, her twin sister. Her younger Brother: Souta Higurashi

Abilities: Sword fighting, Miko powers, Martial Arts, Partial demon powers. Her dragon form.

Description: Not much is known about Kikyo Higurashi. After her father's untimely death, her grandfather took over the position. She disappeared for about six years before returning to her family to go to collage.

Note: Her mother and Grandfather both wish that her last name not be revealed. She will be known as Kikyo Himayi.

* * *

Name: Sango Taijiya

Age: 18

Species: one third demon

Relations: Father: Mino Taijiya the demon slayer, Mother: Myrio Taijiya, a hanyou.

Abilities: Sword fighting, Martial arts, making poisons and potions.

Description: Sango is a girl who won't take no for an answer. When she wants something, she will go after it. She is bold and never backs down from a challenge. Her father is the legendary demon slayer who slayed Mimiocah, the acid demon.

Companions: Kirara, her demon cat.

* * *

Name: Rin Hyakka

Age:18

Species: Healer human

Relations: None.

Abilities: Able to heal. Not a good fighter.

Description: Rin is a happy child. Not much is known about her past.

* * *

Name: Miroku Housi

Age: 18

Species: Human Monk. One eighth demon.

Relations: His master, Monk Homi.

Abilities: A cursed wind tunnel on his right hand. Able to sense demon energies and auras.

Description: Miroku is a lecher. He will ask any and all girls to bear his children. He may be called a monk but he is a disgrace to the name.

* * *

Name: Kouga Ookami

Age: 18

Species: Wolf demon

Relations: None that are known.

Abilities: super speed. Hand to hand combat. Martial arts.

Description: He and Inuyasha are child hood friends that call each other enemies. He is strong and will speak his mind but he hides many things from his friends.

* * *

Name: Sesshomaru Inuyokai

Age: 19

Species: Dog demon

Relations: Lord Inutaisho. Inuyasha is his younger half brother. His mother is unknown.

Abilities: Poison whip, poison claws, true form, Sword wielder, martial arts.

Description: he is cold hearted. He does not care for anyone but himself. His father is the owner of this school.

* * *

Name: Inuyasha Inuyokai

Age:16

Species: Half dog demon, half human.

Relations: Half brother to Sesshomaru. His father is Lord Inutaisho and his mother is Lady Izayoi.

Description: he is not old enough to go to this school but since his mother's death, he has had to live with his father. He is energetic and way too hyper. He does not get along with Kouga, the wolf demon. They are sworn enemies.

* * *

Inutaisho laughed as he laid down the newest arrivals folders. Both of his sons, in one building. Sesshomaru could have gone to the school last year but he had missed the marker for entry.

"Sir?" his secretary said through the intercom.

He turned his attention to it. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath before talking. "Inuyasha and his friends have hacked into the school computers again."

He got an angry look on his face. "I'll take care of it." he said as he reached for the intercom button. "WOULD INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU, KOUGA, AND MIROKU PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE……AND I MEAN NOW!!!!"

* * *

Kagome sighed for the fifth time as the cab she and her sister were in turned a corner. 

"Kagome, would you please stop sighing? It is not becoming of a lady." her twin sister, Kikyo said.

Kagome gave her a dry glare. "I gave up being a lady years ago, Kikyo. You should know that."

Her sister nodded. "Please behave. We are at the school."

Kagome gasped at the site of the college her and Kikyo were attending. It was beautiful. Trees everywhere. The school itself was beautiful. Three stories tall, white, and covered in windows.

Kikyo glared at Kagome and reached over to close her gaping mouth. "Close your mouth. Your fangs are showing."

Kagome playfully bit at her. "Yeah, so you may want to watch out."

Kikyo shook her head.

They both climbed out of the cab and Kikyo paid the man. They were about to walk up the walkway when a voice sounded over the loud speakers.

"WOULD INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU, KOUGA, AND MIROKU PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE……AND I MEAN NOW!!!!"

Everyone started snickering. "What did they do now?" "They are in trouble again?" "They are idiots sometimes." was said all around.

A man walked up to Kagome and Kikyo. "Kikyo and Kagome Himayi?" he asked.

They both nodded.

He smiled. "I'm Mr. Sonta. I was sent to find you by the head master. Please, come this way."

Kikyo nodded and briskly walked after him. Kagome followed.

Boys looked at them as they walked by. They were beautiful. Both the same height, long black hair, Kikyo with brown eyes and Kagome with blues eyes that they could almost drown in.

Neither of them blushed when the boys gave them cat calls and yelled at them to let them take them out to dinner. Both of them had been raised by a Lord, even though Kagome didn't act like it.

When they got to the main office, they heard yelling.

Mr. Sonta gave a frightened smile at what he heard. "Those boys are in some trouble this time. Lets go in." he said to the girls.

The girls gave him shocked looks.

He just smiled at them and opened the door. "Sir, The Himayi's are here." he said.

Inutaisho smiled a bit. "Then by all means, let them in. And boys, you will be punished later."

The boys nodded and walked out of the room.

Kikyo and Kagome walked in together. Just before he spoke, another teacher stuck his head in the room.

"The other two are here." he said before turning and walking away.

Two other girls walked in.

They sat down and Inutaisho began. "Kikyo, Sango, Kagome, and Rin. Thank you for coming here."

Kikyo nodded. "And why, exactly, were we all called her for?"

He was about to answer it when a smile crossed his face. He hit the intercom button. "Are the boys still out there?"

"Yes." his secretary said.

"Send them in. We were going to discuss where we were going to have you live but I just thought of a solution."

The boys walked in and stared at the girls. The girls stared back.

Inutaisho broke the silence. "Boys, I have thought of your punishment. Since none of you in here has been assigned a room yet, I have made a decision. You eight will room together on one of the large dorm rooms.

There was a minutes silence. "WHAT!?!?!?" was heard from all over the school.

Kikyo looked extremely mad. "Mr. ………,"

Inutaisho looked at her. "Call me Inutaisho.

Kikyo continued. "Mr. Inutaisho, that will not be acceptable for me and my sister. We both are mikos and it could be very dangerous for demon to be constantly around us."

Inuyasha smirked. "Well, that might be a problem when you go to a school with demons."

Kikyo gave him a cold glare. He shrunk away from her.

Even though complaints were thrown at him, he didn't budge on his decision. "Boys, you will carry the girls bag to the room. Girls, head to room I312. Good day." he said.

Everyone left and the boys grudgingly went to get the girls bags while the girls went to the room. Their eyes widened when they saw it. It had a large main area with four doors branching off. There were fours doors on either side of the room. There was also a kitchen that was fully stocked.

The girls immediately claimed the rooms on the left side of the room. They also learned that there was a bathroom for each of the four rooms.

When the boys came, they were also stunned, even thought Sesshomaru didn't show it.

The girls took their bags and went to their room. This was the order. Next to the kitchen was Rin, then Sango, then Kikyo, than Kagome.

Kagome was the unlucky one. Whoever out of the boys got the end room had to have a door that connected with Kagome's room and vice versa.

The boys quickly chose rooms also. This was the order. The first room was Kouga, then Miroku, then Inuyasha, and finally Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru immediately noticed the door. He went to open it but was forced back by a barrier. He walked out of his room and so did Kagome.

She glared at him. "Don't you even dare try to open that door or else." she said before walking back into her room.

Everyone decided to take a quick nap. They were all exhausted from today. Thankfully, classes didn't start for three more days.

Kagome felt like she had just fallen asleep when she was shaken awake. She looked up and saw her sister standing over her. "Kikyo. If you were anyone else, you would have been burnt to a crisp by now." she said as she sat up. "What's up?"

"Inutaisho wishes to see us. I have already made a portal to take us there." Kikyo pulled Kagome to her feet and through the portal. They came out just in front of Inutaisho's office. They manage to scare his secretary.

"Go on in." she managed to say.

Kikyo nodded and opened the door. She walked in and Kagome followed.

Inutaisho nodded at the girls. "Now, I wish……"

Kikyo immediately stopped him. "Lord Inutaisho of the West, if my grandfather knew that you had put us in with four boys, he would be very upset."

Inutaisho sweated dropped. "I figured that you would recognize me but…."

"No." Kikyo still didn't let him speak. "I refuse to share with boys. Even though there are other girls, making Lord Rioshan's daughters by in the same room with people like them is unacceptable for me. Now, unless you need to inform us that the two packages with our restrainers have arrived then I have nothing to do here anymore." Kikyo stood and walked to the door. "Do not cross me unless you wish to deal with a full sized dragon demoness in true form. Good Day." she said as she left the room.

Kagome turned and smiled at him. "I'm sorry about that, Lord…."

He cut her off. "Please. Don't call me by my title, Miss Higurashi.

Kagome smiled. "If I do that, you must start calling me Kagome. Why did you wish to see us?"

He sighed. "There may be some problems later on if anyone figures out who you and your sister are. We have put in normal classes that don't bring out your Higurashi powers but….."

"….that might not be enough." Kagome finished the thought.

He nodded. "Exactly. I was a good friend of your father."

Kagome nodded. "I remember you from some of his gala parties that he threw. I also recognized your eldest son."

He laughed a bit. "A demon never forgets a face. I don't ever remember seeing you or your sister there."

"We didn't look like this. Then, we had our demon markings showing and people could easily sense our auras. Now, we are able to change that."

He nodded. "Now I remember. You were the girl with black and purple hair who was stealing the cookies." he joked.

Kagome turned red. "I was six……" she mumbled.

He sighed and stood up. "Please. Just be careful. Some people here don't like your family and if they knew….."

Kagome put her hand up to stop him. "I know." she stood and walked to the door. "In the words of my sister, 'Do not cross me unless you wish to deal with a full sized dragon demoness in true form." she nodded as she walked out of the door.

He sighed. She wasn't the same girl that he remembered, the one who used to steal cookies. She seemed, harder, than last time. Something had happened.

* * *

Sesshomaru had just dozed of when he sensed a angry aura coming towards their dorm room. He heard the door being flung opened and slammed. He heard another door opened and close before silence once again over took the room. 

He sighed and leaned back on his bed.

Sleep was about to come to him when another aura came towards the dorm room.

This aura seemed sad. It stopped for a minute before entering. It soon also went into a room.

Sesshomaru sighed and dozed off on his bed, hoping for no more interruptions.

* * *

Kagome had seen a package outside of their door. 

It was addressed to her and Kikyo.

Her eyes widened. Could this be them?

She rushed into the room, put the box down, and went into her sister's room.

Her sister glared at her from the bed. "What do you want?" she said.

Kagome smiled. "Its here."

Both of them quickly went to where Kagome had left the package.

Kagome was about to open it when Kikyo reached out and stopped her. "Your room. Put a barrier up."

They both went into her room and Kagome did what Kikyo had told her to do. Then, they opened the box. Inside of it were two different packages.

Kikyo opened her first. She pulled out a mikos outfit and a pendant. The pendant was of a bow that had two arrows crossing over it. She also pulled out a note.

_My dearest Kikyo._

_I hope that this will fit you. This is the traditional garb for mikos in our family that they get when they turn eighteen. The pendant will keep your miko powers under control. Combined with your demon powers, they could be deadly._

_I'm sorry to tell you this but you don't have much demon blood in you. Your sister is more demon than you are. You are still special to me._

_If I am not alive when you receive this, I am sorry. I hope that your are doing your best to protect your family. Please, stay strong, my Kikyo._

_From your father, Lord Rioshan._

While Kikyo was reading hers, Kagome opened her package. Her eyes went wide.

Inside of it was a loose kimono and matching pants. The kimono was black with a dragon and an arrow on it. The arrow went from the right shoulder and diagonally down to just below her left breast. The dragon was white and had two purple marks on each side of its head. It wrapped around her, the tail beginning at the bottom and working its way to the top. The head and front claws come to rest on top of the arrow, where it looked outward with a cool look on his face.

As she pulled it open, another pendant fell out of it. It was of a straight arrow facing upward. A dragon with outspread wings wrapped around it. It faced forward, looking ready to protect the wearer.

Kagome also noticed a letter. She opened it and began to read.

_Dearest Kagome._

_This kimono has been passed down in my family for many generations and now it falls to you. I know that it will look marvelous on you, my dear. The pendant had been specially made for you. I have never seen such demon power as yours._

_You are very special. I could tell that when you were born. The power that you have is very raw and when harnessed, will be able to defeat anything. This pendant will help you harness that power._

_My dear, I hope that I will still be alive when your read this. I have many enemies and I don't think that I will survive for long. Please believe me. I hope that you and your sister will be safe._

_Please do not tell your sister this. Before you were born, an assassin was sent to kill your mother. A poison was injected into her, and she and you barely survived. That poison had an effect on you. Instead of killing you, it made your demon powers grow and your sister's shrink. You didn't take the power from her, it was giving to you._

_I love you very much, Kagome. You are more demon that your sister and I felt closer to you than her. Again, I'm sorry if I am not there when you read this._

_Love your father, Lord Rioshan._

Kagome had to struggle to keep her aura in check. "Kikyo. I'm going to bed."

Kikyo nodded. "We have both had a long first day. Try to rest."

Kikyo walked back to her rooms. Kikyo immediately fell asleep but Kagome stayed awake, trying to sort out the information that had just been given to her.


End file.
